Saika
by White Azalea
Summary: Dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya Akari mampu membangkitkan Yamanbagiri dan akhirnya pergi ke masa lalu serta bertarung bersama pedang lainnya. Jika mereka memenangkan perang, akankah sang kakek menganggapnya sebagai keturunannya sekaligus saniwa? Atau ia tetap dipandang sebelah mata? - OC, DLDR!


**[Saika]**

A Touken Ranbu fanfiction

 **Disclaimer:** DMM + Nitroplus

Keep or Delete? DLDR!

 **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!**

 **Cast:**

Hanairono Akari – Akari [OC – Saniwa]

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Mikazuki Munechika

Ishikirimaru

Sayo Samonji

Shisio

Takeo Hirokuni [OC – Miko, Akari's Grandfather]

(Dan tokoh TouRan lainnya)

.

.

.

 **[Chapter 1 – Awakening]**

2205 merupakan tahun telah ditemukannya mesin waktu. Di mana pada masa ini menjelajahi ruang dan waktu begitu mudah namun ada saja orang yang menyalahgunakannya. Sebuah organisasi misterius berencana untuk mengubah sejarah Jepang dengan kembali ke masa lalu dan menghancurkannya. Rencana penghancuran sejarah itu terdengar oleh pemerintah. Pemerintah kemudian mencari cara untuk mencegah organisasi itu. Namun sayangnya mereka terlambat untuk mencegahnya. Organisasi tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu melancarkan usaha penghancurannya di masa lalu menggunakan mesin waktu. Salah satu cara mengakhiri penghancuran itu adalah mengutus salah seorang Saniwa ke masa lalu untuk membangkitkan jiwa yang bersemayam dalam pedang-pedang legendaris dan berjuang bersama untuk mengalahkan organisasi tersebut. Orang yang menjadi saniwa adalah orang telah ditakdirkan oleh dewa dan memiliki kemampuan khusus serta kekuatan spiritual.

.

.

.

 **Kyoto, 2205**

Dua pria berumur itu duduk berhadapan. Raut wajah keduanya nampak serius. Salah satu pria yang diketahui adalah perdana menteri Jepang menyerahkan sebilah pedang pada pria di hadapannya. Pria itu tercengang sesaat saat pedang itu diserahkan padanya.

"Hirokuni-sama, kuserahkan pedang ini padamu. Pedang ini adalah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro—salah satu pedang legendaris yang kami miliki." Perdana menteri itu menatap serius miko di depannya.

Sang miko terdiam. Masih menunggu penuturan selanjutnya dari perdana menteri tersebut.

"Satu-satunya cara mengalahkan organisasi misterius itu adalah dengan membangkitkan jiwa pedang ini, kemudian kembali ke masa lalu dan bertarung bersama pedang legendaris lainnya."

Takeo Hirokuni tertegun sesaat.

"Bagaimana cara membangkitkan jiwa pedang itu?" Perdana menteri tersenyum mendengar ucapan Takeo.

"Hanya kekuatan yang anda dan keturunan anda sajalah yang dapat membangkitkan jiwa pada pedang ini. Mengingat kemampuan anda sudah tidak diragukan lagi untuk urusan seperti ini. . Karena kemampuan yang kalian miliki, kalian dapat menjadi saniwa. Namun hanya yang ditakdirkan dewa sajalah yang dapat menjadi saniwa seutuhnya"

Miko hebat itu menghela napas, "kekuataku sudah tidak sehebat dulu. Jadi mustahil bila aku dapat melakukan itu."

"Kalau begitu, keturunan anda yang dapat melakukannya."

Takeo menutkan alisnya, kurang senang dengan apa yang dikatakan perdana menteri itu. Mengingat satu-satunya keturunan langsung darinya yang memiliki kekuatan sepertinya merasa tidak dapat diandalkan.

Sebut saja Akari yang tengah mengintip di celah pintu ruangan berpelitur indah itu. Gadis kecil berusia 13 tahun itu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kakeknya dan perdana menteri. Ia ingin mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang apa yang dikatakan perdana menteri. Gadis seusia itu sudah mengerti hal rumit yang dibicarakan kedua pria berumur itu. Ia tahu bahwa hanya kakeknya dan keturunannya saja yang dapat membangkitkan pedang itu, yang berarti dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk mencoba kemampuannya sebagai miko. Setelah dilihatnya sang kakek dan perdana menteri menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu, ia bergegas pergi dari sana.

Takeo menghela napas pelan. Percakapanya dengan perdana menteri tadi membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Meski ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membangkitkan jiwa pada pedang itu, kekuatannya tidak akan cukup tentu saja karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya tidak sekuat dulu. Sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa cucu satu-satunya itu—Akari—memiliki kekuatan yang sama hebat dengannya. Hanya saja sampai detik ini ia masih tidak mau mengakuinya, gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Terlebih setiap melihat Akari, perasaan kesal dan benci merasukinya.

Tidak sepantasnya ia membenci Akari. Yang seharusnya dibencinya adalah putrinya sendiri yakni ibu kandung Akari yang lebih memilih meninggalkan kehidupannya sebagai miko dan menikah dengan pria yang kini pergi mencampakkannya. Setelah lama menghilang dari kehidupan Takeo, putrinya kembali lagi membawa serta gadis mungil seperti replika dirinya. Menitipkan gadis mungil itu padanya dan istrinya kemudian kembali pergi tanpa memberi kabar lagi hingga detik ini. Takeo kecewa pada putri yang dulu dibanggakannya, menaruh harapan penuh pada anak semata wayang untuk menjadi miko sepertinya tapi kini semua yang diharapkannya hilang bagai setitik api yang diguyur air.

Gadis mungil yang dititipkan padanya dan istrinya itu tumbuh menjadi remaja tanggung yang menawan, polos dan penuh semangat persis seperti ibunya. Akari terlihat memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang miko yang hebat. Tapi ego Takeo membuatnya menutup mata dengan apa yang dimiliki Akari. Ia tidak mau mengakui Akari sebagai keturunannya dengan alasan Akari begitu mirip dengan putri semata wayangnya yang membuatnya muat dan kesal setiap melihat Akari.

Menepis perkataan perdana menteri untuk membiarkan keturunannya membangkitkan jiwa Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, ia mengumpulkan miko terbaiknya yang ia yakini memiliki kekuatan hebat sama sepertinya untuk membangkitkan jiwa pedang itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Seluruh miko yang mencoba termasuk miko kepercayaannya tidak dapat membuat Yamanbagiri bangkit.

Akari yang menyaksikan usaha membangkitkan Yamanbagiri mengingat percakapan antara kakeknya dan perdana menteri yang tadi sepat didengarnya. Ia adalah keturunan langsung kakeknya, dan ia merasa bahwa ia dapat membangkitkan Yamanbagiri. Ia tahu betul keturunan Hirokuni dapat dengan mudah menjadi saniwa karena kemampuan dan kekuatan spiritual yang dimilikinya namun yang jadi saniwa seutuhya hanya orang yang sudah ditentukan dewa saja.

Ia ingin sekali mencoba membangkitkan Yamanbagiri meski sekali saja. Namun ia ragu. Ia ragu sang kakek akan mengijinkannya karena ia sendiri tahu bahwa kakeknya begitu benci padanya. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa Akari dibenci oleh miko hebat itu. Keberadaan Akari di kuil tidak pernah diakui dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya tidak pernah dilirik oleh kakeknya. Pun seumur hidupnya di sana, ia hanya diurus oleh neneknya yang masih membuka hati untuknya.

Degan ragu, gadis bertubuh mungil itu melangkahkan kaki ke arah sang kakek. Ia berusaha menguatkan tekadnya untuk mencoba membangkitkan Yamanbagiri. Ia berpikir bahwa dengan berhasilnya dia membangkitkan Yamanbagiri, dan menjadi saniwa ia dapat diakui oleh sang kakek sebagai keturunannya.

Kini Akari berdiri tepat di depan kakeknya. Menatap sang kakek takut-takut. Ia menarik napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Ojii-sama ijinkan aku membangkitkan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."

Takeo menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan jijik, ia tak menyangka Akari berani berkata demikian padanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau tidak mungkin membangunkan Yamanbagiri. Kau tidak lihat miko hebat saja tidak bisa, apalagi kau!" Takeo mengucapkannya dengan intonasi yang menusuk.

"Aku ingin mencobanya sekali saja Ojii-sama. Aku yakin dapat melakukannya karena aku keturunan Ojii-sama!"

Takeo yang mendengar ucapan Akari terkaget. _Darimana dia tahu bahwa keturunanku dapat membangkitkannya? Jangan-jangan—_ Ia membatin.

"Beraninya kau! Lancang sekali menguping pembicaraan orang!" Takeo yang semula berada dalam posisi duduk kini berdiri, mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Akari.

Nyali Akari ciut, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"A-aku tidak beraksud menguping, aku tadi hanya le—"

Belum sempat Akari menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang kakek mengusirnya dari ruangan.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu membangkitkan jiwa pedang ini!"

Nyali Akari ciut, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak menangis di hadapan kakeknya. Ia baru saja akan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan namun terhenti saat dilihatnya sosok asing dengan setelan aneh berdiri tepat di depan pedang itu. Sosok yang diketahui seorang pemuda itu tengah memusatkan pandangan ke arahnya. Manik amethystnya bertemu dengan iris biru laut sang pemuda. Mereka saling memandang beberapa saat namun akhirnya teriakkan Takeo pada Akari membuat Akari terkaget dan menoleh ke arah kakeknya.

"Kau! Untuk apa kau masih berada di sini?! Pergi!"

Akari bergidik ngeri, bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun saat berbalik ia sempat melirik pedang itu, pemuda itu tak lagi di sana.

 _Kemana perginya pemuda tadi? Sepertinya aku hanya bermimpi_. Akari berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

Spektrum oranye menimpa seribu tiang yang berjejer sepanjang jalan menuju kuil. Tanda hari sudah mulai senja. Akari mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya, mengamati wajahnya yang kini memerah karena terus menangis. Ia ingat betul apa yang dikatakan kakeknya tadi siang. Mendengarnya membuatnya merasa hancur. Apa salahnya jika ia mencoba sekali saja? Meskipun ia tidak berhasil membangkitkan Yamanbagiri tapi setidaknya ia juga ingin kemampuannya sebagai seorang miko diakui oleh kakeknya.

Ia kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Matanya yang sembab membuatnya merasa jelek. Ia berencana pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka andai saja tidak mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

 _Akari-dono…_

Akari terdiam sejenak mendengar panggilan misterius itu. Niatnya untuk ke toilet urung seketika ia mendengar suara yang terus memanggilnya. Penasaran, ia pun kemudian mencoba menelusuri di mana sumber suara. Kakinya melangkah perlahan—sebisa mungkin mengendap agar tidak ketahuan oleh kakeknya yang sering berkeliling kuil sedari senja hingga larut malam. Mengingat hari sudah mulai malam, ia seharusnya tetap berdiam diri di ruangannya karena peraturannya ia tidak boleh keluar dari kamarnya ketika matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam.

 _Akari-dono…_

Panggilan itu terus menuntunnya ke sumber suara. Ia selalu menengok ke segala arah. Takut-takut sang kakek mengetahui dirinya keluar dari kamar kemudian kembali menghardiknya. Tapi sayang, iris amethystnya kurang teliti. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sedari ia keluar dari kamarnya, sang kakek diam-diam mengikuti. Takeo yang awalnya ingin mengecek keadaan cucu satu-satunya itu terdiam sejenak saat Akari keluar dari kamarnya kemudian pergi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuntutinya.

Dan di sinilah ia berdiri sekarang. Di depan pintu di mana pedang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro disimpan. Suara tersebut ternyata menuntunnya ke tempat itu. Semula ia ragu membuka pintu itu namun suara misterius itu terus memanggilnya dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Iris amethystnya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Tidak ada orang. Hanya pedang Yamanbagiri terletak di atas meja berpelitur saja yang ada di sana. Awalnya ia akan langsung menutup pintu dan pergi dari sana jika tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya di ruangan itu. Namun ia tidak sadar sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan seakan ada seseorang yang menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

Dilihatnya sebilah pedang di hadapannya. Karena terlanjur ada di ruangan itu, ia memutuskan mencoba membangkitkan Yamanbagiri. Ia merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan beberapa kertas mantra yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Akari menarik napas perlahan, ia menguatkan tekadnya untuk membangkitkan Yamanbagiri. Diletakannya kertas mantra itu di permukaan Yamanbagiri. Sambil memegang pedang itu, bibir mungilnya mulai merapal mantra.

 **式輝四面楚歌チャーミング** **!**

Seusai membaca mantra, pedang di depannya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Akari menutup mataya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang pedang. Hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama sebab Akari dikagetkan oleh suara misterius yang tadi menuntunnya ke tempat itu.

"Akari-dono…"

Matanya yang semula tertutupi oleh lengannya, kini perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan setelan aneh yang tadi siang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Aku ditempa atas keinginan penguasa Ashikaga, Nagao Akinaga sebagai replica Yamanbagiri. Walaupun begitu, Aku bukan barang palsu! Aku karya terbaik Kunihiro-dono!" Yamanbagiri memperkenalkan dirinya pada Akari. Iris biru lautnya menatap lurus-lurus gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih telah membangkitkanku, Akari-dono." Yamanbagiri tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Akari.

Akari terdiam sesaat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan apapun. _Darimana dia tahu namaku?_ Akari berkata dalam hati.

Baru saja akan bertanya pada Yamanbagiri mengenai darimana ia tahu namanya, Akari kembali dikejutkan dengan suara yang familiar di belakangya.

"KAU—"

Gadis itu terkejut, tubuhnya mendadak gemetar. Dan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Sumber suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakeknya yang memandang murka pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"O-Oji..i—S-sama…"

"GADIS BODOH! APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Wajah Akari akan lebam jika saja Yamanbagiri tidak cepat berpindah ke hadapan Akari dan menahan tangan kakeknya yang hendak menamparnya. Pria bermarga Hirokuni itu terkejut bukan main ketika Yamanbagiri tersenyum iblis padanya.

"Akari-dono lah saniwa yang yang sudah ditakdirkan dewa untuk membangkitkanku. Jika kau berani melukainya, aku tidak akan segan menebas kepalamu."

Akari yang mendengarnyapun ikut terkaget. _A-apa yang barusan dia katakan?! Aku saniwa?!_

 _._

 _._

.

 **TBC**

* * *

From Author: Collab Fiction with: **Winechii** ~| My first Touken Ranbu Fanfiction, dengan OC nya Winechii: Akari Hanairono dan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro sebagai pemeran utama yay! Keep or Delete? DLDR!


End file.
